A Gift of Affection
by illutia mist
Summary: A sequel from Your Sleeping Face. Sora's still sulking because of the event in the New Year's Day. Will he stop sulking?


**Hi again, readers!! This is illutia mist…again. This is my second fanfic of the Kingdom Hearts and it's still oneshot. It's the sequel of Your Sleeping Face. Sorry for the grammatical error and enjoy!!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

Sora was in his bad mood today. Actually, he's always in bad mood since the event that happened more than a month ago.

You guessed it right. The New Year.

He's still sulking because he failed to get what he wanted.

Childish.

That's the right word to describe him at that time.

"Sora," a blonde spiky haired teen, which resembled him a bit on the appearance but not at the behavior, called.

"What?" Sora responded as a gloomy aura could be sensed from him.

"Stop sulking. It's been more than a month, you know," Roxas said, getting bored with his twin's gloomy aura every time he went near him.

"Won't," Sora replied in annoyance.

The two were at the Destiny Island now. They stared at the blue-sea that spread out widely in front of their eyes. The girls weren't there. Kairi, Namine and Selphie were so excited for tomorrow was the famous Valentine's Day. They're shopping at the town. Tidus and Wakka had their secret meeting about the Valentine's Day at their secret spot. They're discussing how to get, at least, a chocolate from the girls. Riku? He had gone since the early morning and was nowhere could be found.

"I wonder, how can you sulking for more than a month at the same peoples and for the same reasons?" Roxas sighed.

"Because you didn't wake me up and I couldn't see the fireworks. Because I couldn't see Riku's sleeping face. AND BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE WHO FELL ASLEEP FIRST!!" Sora protested as he recalled the New Year's event.

"Blame yourself for being the one who fell asleep first," Roxas muttered as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked as he stood up too.

"Home. I'm bored hearing you wailing the same words everyday. It's been 43 days, you know," Roxas said as he walked to the pier.

"That long?" Sora asked, disbelieved that she had missed 43 days in sulking.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he thought, 'Why is he surprised just now when I described the detail that he has been sulking for '43 days' than a simple words 'more than a month ago'? Wait. It's spelled longer than '43 days'.'

"Roxas?" Sora called, wondering why the blonde teen fell silent so suddenly.

"Yes. That LONG," Roxas finally confirmed. "So, will you stop sulking now?"

"Won't," Sora replied as he pouted.

Roxas rolled his eyes again. "Rock-headed," he muttered and proceeded his way to the pier.

"Where's Riku anyway? After everyday he teased me for fell asleep that night, he's suddenly gone today," Sora said as he followed the blonde teen.

Roxas just shrugged his shoulder while he kept on walking to the pier.

-x-

The next day…

"Roxas?" Sora called the blonde teen's name as he knocked the front door of his house. He stopped knocking and bent his eyebrows then mumbled, "I've called him for twenty times and he didn't respond at all. Wonder where he goes."

He looked down and found a note slipped under the door. Sora took it and started to read it.

_I'm very sure that you'll come to disturb me again._

_Sorry. Can't stand it again._

_It's been 43 days and I don't want to make it 44._

_So I decided to go out this whole day. Ja!_

_Roxas_

"Geez! This guy is so unbelievable. What's the difference between 43 and 44? The gap's just one day," Sora protested to no one as he crumpled the note.

He huffed and put his hands on his hips. "Now, who should I visit? Kairi? Nope. Her mother said that she's going out with Namine. Tidus and Wakka? Still in their secret meeting place, which is restricted for those who doesn't have any business with the meeting's topic. Selphie? Nah. And Riku is still nowhere to be found," he muttered while thinking hard. "Nah, I think I'll be alone today," he finally decided and moved his feet to the Destiny Island.

-x-

Sora just set his feet on the white sand at the Destiny Island when someone kidnapped him by putting him in a black big sack.

"HEY!! WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?! WHO ARE YOU?! STUPID! LET ME GET OUT OF HERE!!" he shouted non-stop angrily as he kept on moving inside the sack that caused him to fell on his back because the kidnapper was dragging him. "Oh man…" he wailed in annoyance while the kidnapper kept on dragging him.

He could hear the sound of door opened and closed. But he didn't hear anything again after that. Suddenly, the sack was taken off and…

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, SORA!!"

Sora could see all of his friends were there. Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and…Riku. He saw a few decorations behind them. It's like a birthday party decoration. The difference was the place where it should be had a 'Happy Birthday' words written on it. Instead the 'Happy Birthday' words, it had 'Happy Valentine's Day' words written on it. And on the table, there were some foods, snacks, and drinks.

"What are you guys doing?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Celebrating the Valentine's Day," Kairi said happily.

"For?"

"For you, of course, kiddo." Riku grinned.

"What's the point of this?" Sora got more confused.

"See? I've told you that he wouldn't understand," Roxas said as he let out a sigh.

"What?" Sora asked again. He was curious now.

"Sora, we're tired of having you sulking for more than a month. So we decided to throw a Valentine's Day party for you," Namine explained as she smiled.

"Yeah. Actually, Namine and Kairi are the one who have planned this since a week ago. So yesterday, Tidus and Wakka made the decoration while Namine, Kairi and Selphie cooked the food and bought the snacks," Roxas explained, "and I was the poor one who has to accompany you."

Sora realized there's one name that Roxas hadn't described. "And Riku?" he asked while pointing to Riku, who was grinning since a few minutes ago.

Roxas rolled his eyes in annoyance and as he said, "He said he had to do a meditation to prepare a gift for you."

Sora's eyes were sparkling in delight. "Really? What is it, Riku?" he asked impatiently.

"I'll give it to you if you stopped sulking," Riku teased the brunette.

Kairi got suspicious at Riku. He hadn't told them about any present for Sora. "Say, Riku, you haven't told us anything about giving Sora a gift. What is it?" she asked the silver haired teen boy as she looked at him intently.

Riku took a step forward and cleared his throat. "As you know, today is Valentine's Day. The day where we show the affection to the peoples we love, such as our family, friends, lover, animals…Well, every live thing that you love," he started to babble the unimportant things.

"Okay…so?" Sora's getting impatience at his unclear speech.

"So, I'll give my gift to show you my affection…as a friend…maybe," Riku continued. "But stopped sulking first. Because we have worked hard to prepare this party for you."

Sora folded his arms in front of his chest and thought for a while. "Fine," he said as a smile crept on his cute face.

Riku smiled back at him then approached the brunette. Sora didn't see any box with Riku as the silver haired teen went near him.

"Where's the gift?" Sora asked confusedly.

Riku grinned. "Here it is," he said as he pecked Sora's cheek, making the brunette freeze on his spot.

The others were shocked. They had their eyes wide-opened and their jaws were dropped, except for Roxas who looked away in annoyance and then sighed.

It took Sora a few seconds to registry what just happened in his head.

3…

2…

1…

"RIIIIKUUUU!! I'LL DEFINITELY KILL YOUUU!!"

--End--

**That's it! Haha, I know it's strange! By the way, thank you for reading and please review…just if you want. **

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!! XD**


End file.
